Home From Rome
Home From Rome is the first episode of Series 4. Summary Bella is preparing for a special Italian evening at the café and is going to make a quick shopping trip to Bingles Department Store to get her gypsy ear rings for the event. Rosa escapes in Bella's shopping trolley and has to go with her. At Bingles, Rosa runs away and goes missing. Bella eventually manages to find her in the basement eyeing up the cat food. When they are finished, Bella and Rosa go back up to ground floor in the lift which suddenly gets stuck between the two floors, trapping them both. After using the emergency phone, Sam, Elvis and Station Officer Steele set out to rescue her. When the fire crew arrive at Bingles, Sam pushes the lift's spring loaded doors open and he and Station Officer Steele put a small plank of wood down inbetween to keep them from instantly closing again. After an attempt to winch up the lift manually fails due to the cables being jammed, they then decide to use the short extension ladder instead. Sam opens up the hatch in the lift roof and he lowers the ladder down to Bella, who insists that Rosa should be rescued first. Suddenly the lift gives a sudden jolt and Rosa gets frightened. She bolts up the ladder and jumps up to a high ledge in the shaft. Luckily Sam fetches a fish from the food section and Rosa jumps back down to Bella and safety. Back in Pontypandy later on, Bella's special Italian evening at the café is in full swing and she uses her song to praise Sam for saving her. Meanwhile, instead of the special Italian Spaghetti Roma meals for the evening, Dilys and Norman are sticking with the English fish and chips for their dinner instead, after their awful and very wet holiday in Rimini. Characters * Fireman Sam * Elvis Cridlington * Station Officer Steele * Sarah and James * Bella Lasagne * Rosa * Trevor Evans * Dilys Price * Norman Price * Bingles Speaker (not seen) * Bingles Secruity (not seen) Vehicles * Jupiter * Trevor's Bus * Welsh Airliner Locations * Great Britain * Wales * Pontypandy * Pontypandy Fire Station * Bella's Cafe * Price's General Store * Cardiff * Bingles Department Store * Italy * Rimini * Cardiff Airport (mentioned) Trivia * Only episode to feature scenes in a different country (Italy). * Only appearance of Bingles Department Store. * Only appearance of Cardiff, Wales. * First episode to be produced in a higher definition. * First episode of Series 4 with new fire station bell sound effect. * This is the only episode in Series 1-5 that involves an elevator rescue, due to Pontypandy being a small town and thus not having any buildings high enough to warrant elevators. Goofs * As Bella boards the bus, its left wing mirror can be seen twitching. * In real life, Bella would probably not be allowed to take Rosa into Bingles with her. * When Bella presses the floor button, the lift comes all the way down from the top on the fourth floor to the basement almost instantly. * The "Fire Exit" signs at Bingles are miss spelt as "Iref Eixt". * It is stated that Bingles is in Cardiff which is way out of the Pontypandy Fire Service's area. They should have sent the nearest Fire Brigade in Cardiff to rescue Bella.